Empatia
by euphoria814
Summary: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes SLASH sugerowany/studium postaci.


Gdyby Sherlock miał opisać czym jest empatia – określiłby ją jednym słowem: John.

Jest tego pewny tak samo jak tego, że sam nigdy jej nie doświadczy. Wie, że jego umysł nie jest skłonny do współodczuwania. Wiedział to zanim zaczął pisać i odkrył, że otaczają go idioci.

Ludzie nie są tak skomplikowani, jak o sobie myślą. Od lat ich analizuje, opisuje, kataloguje. Wtłacza ich w szuflady, z których nigdy nie wyjdą, bo musieliby zmienić sposób myślenia, a to trudne u idiotów. Prawie niemożliwe.

Sherlock wie, że wszyscy się go obawiają. W mniejszym lub w większym stopniu. Mycroft jest jedynym, który jako tako rozumie podstawy jego zachowań, ale wychowali się razem, więc nie powinno to nikogo dziwić. Mycroft jest jedynym, który przez lata wiedział, kiedy Sherlocka należy się wystrzegać. Kiedy błądzi na granicy tego co dobre i złe, kiedy faktycznie nie do końca rozumie gdzie ta granica leży.

Mycroft był niechcianym drogowskazem.

Sherlock wie, że wszyscy instynktownie się go obawiają. To prymitywny strach, który nie do końca pojmują. Jest dla nich jak ciemność – nie wiesz co kryje się w mroku, więc boisz się bardziej możliwości niż faktycznie tego, co się w niej znajduje.

Ciemność w Sherlocku przewija się z Jasnością, ale Sherlock nie potrafi ich oddzielić i to stanowi problem. Bynajmniej nie dla niego. Dla niego świat jest prosty i klarowny. Pozbawiony tysiąca odcieni emocji, które zaburzają możliwość poznawczą. A obiektywizm jest przecież najważniejszy.

To on pozwala mu iść do przodu, odkrywać nagą prawdę i przedstawiać ją światu. Paradoksalnie właśnie do tego dąży każdego dnia. Wie, że nie jest przez to zbyt popularny, ale to kolejna z rzeczy, na której mu nie zależy.

Popularność zależy od emocji, więc jest niestabilna. Co emocjonalne i niestabilne nie ma wartości. Wartości nie mają też ludzie bezużyteczni, którzy żyją dla emocji. Którzy nie wnoszą nic trwałego swoim życiem.

Dlatego nie odczuwa wyrzutów sumienia, gdy wytyka kolejnym posterunkowym niedociągnięcia. Czy brak wykształcenia. Drażni go brak pewności Molly i jej pogoń za akceptacją. Pogoń za miłością, której Sherlock nie rozumie, bo ona wymyka się prawom logiki. Nie można jej dotknąć, zważyć, zmierzyć.

(Przez myśl przemyka mu, że John jest chyba jedynym, który potrafiłby przybliżyć mu chociaż tę emocję.)

Gdyby potrafił i rozumiał, pewnie czułby zazdrość. Wie, że Molly jest miła. Musi być, bo wszyscy uśmiechają się w jej towarzystwie i są odprężeni. Musi być więc lubiana. To logiczny wniosek. Wie, że to ma coś wspólnego z cichym głosem kobiety i tym, że ona – podobnie jak John – są empatyczni.

Sherlock nie bardzo rozumie czym jest empatia, ale wie, że Watson ją utożsamia. To zawsze trochę dziwne uczucie gdzieś w środku, gdy rozmawia z Johnem, bo mężczyzna roztacza wokół siebie coś takiego… Jakby go rozumiał, a może nawet akceptował. Wszystko. Nie poddawał pod wątpliwość i przyjmował takim jakim jest. Całą amoralność Sherlocka, jego niemożność odczuwania wyrzutów sumienia. Fakt, że Sherlock każdego dnia zabiera kawałek niego i szasta jego czasem. Że nim manipuluje.

To nigdy nie było tak, że Sherlock nie znał zasad etycznych. Wyuczył się ich już we wczesnym dzieciństwie, bo niewiedza prowadzi do ignorancji. Zna zasady savoire vivre. Wie co znaczy być dobrze wychowanym i dzięki swojej matce to też opanował. Jednak stosowanie tego wydaje się idiotyzmem, gdy ludzie wokół zajmują się jedynie konwenansami.

Mycroft nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko jego zachowaniu, chociaż nazywał je nietaktownym. To była mała cena za przekroczenie linii… A ona musiała się gdzieś zacierać. I wszystko zawsze obracało się wokół umiarkowania.

Sherlock nie lubi umiarkowania, ale nie ma wyboru. Mycroft jest mistrzem manipulacji i stawiania ultimatum. Więc kiedy Mycroft wciąga w swoją grę Johna, Sherlock nie wie co myśleć, bo Watson jest jedynym, który pyta go w twarz o ich braterskie stosunki.

Sherlock nie wie co odpowiedzieć. Jak wyjaśnić, że to układ. Sherlock jest pewien, że Mycroftem kierują emocje, ale nie umie ich nazwać ani tym bardziej opisać. Zna jedynie motywy, które kierują jego bratem, ale te nie na wiele się zdadzą Watsonowi.

John jest empatią. Nie pyta więcej o starszego Holmesa. Określa ich jako Sherlocka i Mycrofta, co jest jedynym właściwym mianem i opisuje wszystko. To co rozumie Sherlock i co instynktownie wyczuwa John.

I w umyśle Sherlocka powstają nowe definicje, które zastępują emocje.

John jest empatią.

Oni są Johnem i Sherlockiem.


End file.
